Jori Madness
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Prompt story! Its full of Jori mandess! :D
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a prompt story I'm doing where you give me a prompt either on here or tumblr (my username is making-it-in-america) and I write the story for you! Any prompt, I will make! enjoy the first one! :)

Enveloped with Love

Tori Vega was very meticulous about how her things were put into her bag. She always made sure to keep the inside of her bag neat and organized, making sure nothing fell out.

So you can imagine the horror she felt when she realized her unsigned anonymous love letter to her one true love fell mysteriously from the depths of her bag.

"It was in here! Oh my god it was in here!" She grumbled, fumbling through her leather bag, trying to find the missing note. "Oh jeez, oh jeez, oh butternut!" She exclaimed, slamming her hand against her Make It Shine locker, making the neon letters twitch in protest.

"Are you ok?" Andre Harris, her one and only best guy friend asked as he leaned against the locker next to hers. He's seen her like this before, when her OCD had failed her, making her forget a homework assignment, project, or event.

"I lost my lo-" She cleared her throat. "I lost my creative writing assignment." Tori corrected herself.

"Oh, you sure you didn't leave it in Song Writing?" Andre suggested.

Tori jumped. "Yes! Yes! That's where it is!" She yelled speeding down the hallway to their previous class.

"Man, that girl is acting wonky." Andre turned around to see Rex and Robbie behind him.

"I know. And all over an assignment." He sighed.

"Wait, what assignment?" Robbie asked his brows furrowed.

"You know, some Creative Writing assignment." Andre waved his question off.

"Creative Writing was last semester. I know because I had it with Tori." Robbie told him, growing curious as to why perfect grades Tori would lie about an assignment.

"But- Why would- huh?" Andre, clearly confused, glanced down the crowded hallway the latina had just ran down.

"Whatever it was, it was probably really important if she had to lie about it."

Jade West slammed her locker shut and hissed as she banged her hand one of her scissors. "Shit!" She growled, while she bent down to pick up a text book that fell.

When she picked it up, she saw that an unmarked envelope had been trapped under it. Interesting... She opened it, to see a familiar girly font of cursive splayed formally on the crisp paper.

My dearest love, I have had a crush on you since I first came to this school, even if we didn't have good first impressions. I would love to tell you why I like you, but you wouldn't get it. Just know you would least expect it, and you would have never thought.

And know this:

We're really good friends.

T.V.

There was only one person Jade knew in the whole entire world with the initials T.V.

Tori Vega.

"So who do you think she wrote this for?" Beck asked, holding the love letter at arms length.

"Well, she did say that whoever it was she is good friends with." Andre mused. "Maybe it's me?"

"I know it's not you. Mr. I Tried To Kiss Vega Twice." Jade sneered. Beck gave Jade a sour look. But he knew she was right.

"Well, it's not me, and even if it was I have my sights set on another gal." Robbie sighed, looking longingly at Cat, who as always is oblivious to the boy's obvious affection towards her.

"Maybe it's someone in our group!" Cat jumped pinched the bridges of their noses. God, was this girl stupid. She continued, "Well I know it's not me, even after that time we broke into my moms liquor cabinet and filmed that lost episode of The Funny Nugget Show!"

Jade arched a brow, and now even the boys were curious as to what went down in that lost episode.

"Er, even so, the only other clue is that her and this person didn't start off on the right foot." Beck said thoughtfully, and then his and everyone else's attention snapped to Jade.

"What?!" she snapped.

"It's you! The love letter's for you! You're Tori's secret love!" Andre realized.

"Nuh uh no, no it's not! There's no way in hell!" Jade shouted.

"No way in hell? About what?"

Everyone jumped to see Tori herself standing at the front of the table giving them all questioning looks.

"N-Nothing, nothing, just come sit and eat your lunch." Beck reassured her.

"Okay...Did anyone find anything that was mine? You know...just...lying in the hallway?" Tori asked looking from Beck, to Andre and back to Beck. Both boys raised their hands in defeat.

"Jade...?" She asked, almost as if she had heard the previous conversation.

"Nope." Jade responded in a low voice, dragging out the o and popping the p.

Tori narrowed her eyes, but let it go. She began eating her lunch

"Is your letter for Jade?" Cat asked Tori.

Tori almost choked on her sandwich. "What?! You guys found the love letter?!"

Andre and Beck laughed. "I guess we finally know who it is."

Jade didn't speak. Tori was right. This would catch her off guard.

"Haha I guess you could say Jade's enveloped with love." Beck laughed and Andre joined in.

The two girls didn't speak, but they knew they had a long day ahead of them. But hey, at least they had each other right?

A/N: Is this bad? Or good? Send me prompt on my tumblr and here! Maybe I'll do it! Maybe I won't! Idk I have to see it first! Well, I gotta go do other stuff so peace! :)

Oh and if you were wondering how my birthday went, it was awesome! And I got a BUNCH of Victorious stuff! :D


	2. Dog Days

**Kay I was bored so doing another prompt! :) I promise this one is much better! **

* * *

**Dog Days**

"Do it."

"Nooo."

"You have to. You lost, a bets a bet, Vega."

"But a bright red collar?" Tori asked, holding the chain in front of her.

Jade smirked. "Alls far in love and war."

"What does that even mean?" Tori huffed.

"You should have though of that before you bet that I couldn't hit that high note." Jade smirked, attaching a leash to the collar. "Besides, it almost feels like the first time we met."

"Yeah but Beck was your boyfriend, we definitely weren't on good terms, and you poured coffee on me!" Tori whined, absentmindedly patting her hair.

Jade put the collar on Tori, and chuckled. "Well, think of it as a way to start over." She tugged on the leash and lead Tori onto Hollywood Arts.

Tori twiddled her thumbs as everyone in the hallway gave her second glances. The first person from their group that they ran into was Cat.

"What game is this?" Cat asked, giggling as she lightly pulled at the leash.

"It's called losing a bet." Jade laughed, and couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the youngest Vega.

"Oh, is it a fun game? Cat asked, ignoring Jade's sarcasm.

Jade shrugged happily. "Why don't you ask Tori?"

Tori's brow scrunched up and she let out a little sigh. "It's big fun." She lied.

Cat gave her a confused look. "If you're gonna act like a dog, why are you on two feet?"

Jade smirked. "Yeah Tori. Why are you on two feet? Dogs don't stand on their hind legs. Right Cat?"

Cat nodded. "And you have to bark."

Jade smirk grew bigger. "You heard the girl. On your hands and knees Vega. And make sure to bark."

Tori mumbled something under her breathe and got on the floor. "Uh, woof?"

Jade shook her head. "That wasn't very convincing, was it, Cat?"

Cat giggled. "Nuh-Uh."

Tori growled. "Arf!" Curious eyes in the flooded hallway laid on her for the second time, and she blushed furiously.

Jade patted her head. "Good girl." She smiled earning snickers from a passing group of boys. Tori sighed. This was going to be a long day. "Come, dog. We're gonna be late for Sikowitz." Jade tugged at the leash, half dragging Tori to class.

* * *

"Do we even want to know what this is about?" Andre asked before hesitantly petting Tori on her head. Beck scratched her behind her ears.

"I don't know...I think this its kinda cute."

"I think its kinky." Rex chimed.

Tori snapped at him.

"Down, girl. We don't want you getting rabies from that stupid doll." Jade pulled Tori back.

Tori heeled and continued to let Beck and Andre pet her until Sickowiz entered the room. She got up to go sit in her seat but was pulled back down.

"What do you think you're doing? Dogs don't sit in chairs. Stay on the floor." Jade commanded.

Tori obeyed, and sat cross legged on the floor.

"Good girl." Jade praised. She was having way too much fun with this.

After Sikowitz's class Jade dragged Tori to her car this time on two legs. "Let me guess. I have to sit in the backseat?" Tori growled.

Jade laughed. "Bet's off. Get your ass in the front, Vega."

"Thank god." Tori let out happily as she unclipped the collar from her neck and throwing it in the backseat before getting in the front.

Jade laughed. "What did you learn?"

Tori thought for a moment. "To never make a bet with you ever again?"

"And?" Jade prompted her.

"And what?" Tori asked.

"What are the three magic words?" Jade asked her.

"Please wash your hands?" Tori guessed.

Jade snorted. "No. And that's four, genius."

Tori pouted, and Jade pulled her into a short kiss. She smiled afterwards. "Times up. They were I love you."

"I know you do." Tori giggled. Jade laughed punched her arm.

"You wanna bet?"

* * *

**A/N: short, yes I know. But cute? Maybe? Leave a review and tell me? Lol I can't wait to see Fun Size! That movie is awesome! Notice me will be updated on Halloween and I'm working on the next chapter of Made In Japan! So be patient! :) peace!**


	3. Desire

**Hiii! I decided to update my prompt story! i finally got some ideas! hope you like it! :D**

  
Tori is getting some water in the kitchen, when she hears loud banging noises on the door. She finishes filling up her cup when the knocking gets louder. "Okay, okay! Jeez, I'm coming!" She rushes over to the door, unlocking it quickly. "You know, there's a thing called-" She stops when she sees that its Jade. "...Jade?"

Jade smiles as she sees the shock on Tori's face. "Correct."

She rolls her eyes at Jade, then looks at her watch. "Jade, it's almost 11 PM, what are you doing here?" She motions for her to come inside anyway.

Jade walks inside and sits on the couch. "What? I can't visit my friend when I want to?"

Tori raises an eyebrow at Jade. "..Friend? I thought you hated me." She too walks to the couch. "Wait! Is this some sort of trick? Do you have any object that may hurt me in whatsoever way on you?"

Jade raises an eyebrow too. "Okay maybe friend isn't the right word." She reaches into her skirt and pulls out a pair of scissors. "And you should know exactly what I usually carry."

"Okay, hand them over." Tori holds out her hand for the scissors. "Anything else?"

Jade gives them to her while sighing heavily. "Besides the usual? No."

"Okay. I'll trust you on that.." She sit down on the couch next to her. "So what's the real reason you're here?"

Jade starts to look a little annoyed. "Beck and I had another fight."

"What did you guys fight about?" Tori asks, concerned.

Jade looks around as if to look for an excuse. "Nothing. Nevermind. I should have never came over." She mumbles about to get up.

"No, Jade, please. I'm just trying to help." Tori puts her hand on Jade's arm gently pulling her back down.

She relaxes a little and sits back down with a sigh. "The fight...it was about you."

"A-about...me?" Tori furrows her eyebrows and look at Jade confused, waiting for Jade to continue.

"It's complicated. You wouldn't understand." Jade deadpans.

"Jade, please. You came all the way out here for a reason. You can tell me." Tori says, hoping that she doesn't sound too desperate.

Jade looks at Tori trustfully and then sighs. "The both of us... we both like you."

Tori stares at her with her mouth open, trying to process what she just said. "Y-You...both.." Way to sound like an idiot Tori, she told herself. She kind of figured Beck liked her, but Jade? Her heart flutters as she stares at Jade, unable to think of anything to say.

"Speak English, Vega!" Jade glares at her for sounding so dumbfounded.

"S-Sorry..it's just..." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "What else happened with you and Beck?"  
"I don't know..I'm just not feeling it anymore. Even if we did get back together. God i feel so stupid!" Jade put her head in her hands.

"It's okay.." Tori hesitantly reached out to rub her back. "Did you tell him that?"

Jade raises her head and looks at Tori "Yeah. Before i came to you. And we broke up. Again."

"I'm sorry." she whispers. She hesitates a bit before reaching over and pulling Jade into a big hug, which surprisingly Jade doesn't reject. "So...um... You said you..liked..me?" Tori bites her lip and look at her, wanting to make sure she heard her right the first time.

Jade tilts her head and cups her cheek. "You aren't very bright are you?" she teases.

Tori freezes for a moment at her touch, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. "Um..I think I'm.. p-pretty bright..?" She stutters, mentally slapping herself for sounding so dumb and awkward.

Jade laughs at Tori's evident uncomfortable look. "You really couldn't tell that we both liked you? I mean c'mon! Beck tried to kiss you!"  
"Well, I kind of knew Beck did...but you?" Tori was still in shock,

"It shocked him as much as it shocked you." Jade mumbles.

"But I never would've thought... I thought you hated me?" Tori suddenly realizes how close they're sitting.

Jade realizes it too, and inches closer. "Had you ever been told when you were little, that if a boy was mean to you that meant he liked you?"

Tori swallows the lump in her throat and nods. "Yeah, I've been told that.." She feels a blush creep on her face and she hopes Jade doesn't notice it.

Jade starts to absentmindedly play with Tori's fingers. "It's kinda sorta like that."

Tori looks down at their hands and nods. She looks at Jade's face, her eyes, then traces her jawline down to her neck and then chest with her eyes. She looks back up at her face, this time her eyes stop and stare at her kissable lips.

Jade saw what she was doing, and her heart stops for a moment. She recovers herself self and teases, "Like what you see?"

Tori's eyes quickly snap up and look into Jade's. She clears her throat. "Sorry...I-.. Uh.. Yeah." She realizes that they're sitting even closer than before, their thighs and arms are pressed together, and her heart starts racing.

Jade smirks when she sees her slip up. She cups her cheek once again, this time to pull you closer. "Are you gonna kiss me or what?"

Tori's eyes open wide as she stares at Jade, and her heart feels like it's going to explode out of her chest. She's no longer in control of her actions as she finds herself leaning in and closing the gap between them, pressing her lips to Jade's.

Jade smirks into the kiss silently counting her victory. "Finally."

Tori smiles into the kiss as she brings her hands around jade's waist, pressing her closer to to her and kissing her harder. She never felt this much desire before.

Jade moans a little as she feels Tori touch. She can't think straight at all.

When Tori hears Jade moan, she can't help but think how incredibly hot that sounded. It drives her even crazier, as she finds myself climbing over and straddling Jade's lap and pressing my body up against hers, not breaking the kiss.

Jade gasps as she feels Tori on top of her. She breaks the kiss only for a second to say, "Tori are you sure?"

Tori stares into her eyes and nods, never feeling this much want before. Just before Tori was about resume kissing her, Jade asked her one last thing. "Are we a thing now?"

Tori looked a little confused but then smiled. "Sure." And then she leaned in once again to kiss her new girlfriend.****

A/N: I'm sorry was this good? it was a little rushed. but guess what? I FINALLY GOT MY LAPTOP! whooo! i'm so happy! and to celebrate i'll do any prompt you guys want! leave a prompt in the reviews and i'll pick the lucky winner! alright, i gotta go see what my dog is doing! Peace! :D


	4. Stay

**So I was in the car, listening to the radio, and this Rihanna song came on. I was like holy crap, this is the perfect Jori song. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

****  
Tori sat in Sikowitz's class, drowsy and uninterested. She had been up all night, thinking about Jade. Ever since they went to that weird spanish show and tormented Trina, they had gotten pretty close. So close, that their friends suspected foul play. Both girls happily denied the accusation, but snickered to themselves afterwards.

"We can't be so friendly around them," Jade had warned her, punching her on the arm. Tori punched her back and laughed.

"Well, it's either be friends or not be friends at all," She responded, as they were nearing Sikowitz's class.

"Can we be both?" Jade asked playfully before jerking Tori into the room by the drawstrings on her sweats.

"Huh?" She had mumbled, but Jade hadn't heard her. Or at least pretended not to. That was yesterday, and she still didn't know what the girl meant by what she said. It didn't bother her much...She was just curious.

Also, Jade had goofed around with her a bit today, but when it had come time for Sikowitz's class again, she had went to sit with Beck. She never sat with Beck. Well, after that night of course. When they returned home from embarrassing themselves as pieces of cheese, Jade asked if she could crash and they spent the rest of the night together.

They talked, they laughed, they watched movies, Jade even agreed that they were friends. Finally after two years she finally said that they were friends. And really meant it. Now.. Tori was feeling a bit jealous. And confused. Why would she be jealous? Jade's not her girlfriend. And she certainly didn't have feelings for her. But maybe...maybe she did.

She glanced over at Jade, her piercing blue eyes focused on whatever Sikowitz was saying and what he was pointing to on the board. Tori groaned. She hadn't been paying attention at all.

Whatever he said had to be important because he had got in her face without her knowing and when she turned around she screamed. "Yo!" he hollered.

"What?!" She half whined. Her eardrums were ringing.

"Why is Tori so distracted?" he asked in a baby voice.

"I-I" She stuttered. Everyone's eyes were on her now, even Jade's. She couldn't tell the entire classroom she was having a inner batter with her emotions. Especially if it was about Jade. They'd never be friends again.

"I'm just tired," She laughed nervously. She glanced at Jade to see her raise her eyebrow. Big mistake.

"Really? Because if you were so tired, you wouldn't be staring at Jade like she's the last Ginger Fox cd." Sikowitz responded, folding his arms.

Tori stared at her teacher as a deep blush slowly rose to her face. Had it really been that obvious? "Uh..." She really didn't know how to respond to that so she said, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Sikowitz nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. Just make sure you don't take Jade with you."

This time Jade's face was the one to tinge pink.

In the bathroom, Tori stood at the sinks, her grip so tight she thought that if she concentrated long enough the whole thing would come off. That was close. Way too close. She almost got caught. Well, she did, but she narrowly avoided being exposed to the whole class.

She was sure now, at least, that she somewhat had feelings for Jade. The bigger question was though, did Jade have feelings for her?

The door to the girls' bathroom opened and the familiar clomp of combat boots were heard. Tori didn't even half to look up to see it was Jade. She guessed was true, what they say about talking about people. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall come. Tori kept her head lowered into the sink. She didn't want to deal with the onslaught of teasings and taunts she would get from the other girl. Just because they were friends now, didn't mean Jade herself had changed.

Jade cleared her throat, forcing Tori to look up. She had tears in her eyes. "If you're going to make fun of me, then go ahead." She mumbled. "It's not like you really cared anyway."

That hurt Jade. Jade did care about Tori. It was true though, for the most part, that out of the two girls Jade was the one who didn't want this friendship the most. But she had reluctantly began to enjoy Tori's company. A lot more than Beck's. It scared her a little, but she knew it was bound to happen sometime. "I do care." She answered finally. She took Tori's face in her hands, making the tanner girl look at her. "I don't mind that you like me, but you know I'm with Beck, right?"

Tori nodded solemnly. Jade studied Tori's face. And before she knew it, Tori had leaned in, pressing their lips together. Jade wanted to tell Tori to stop, but her lips were just so soft that she couldn't help herself. They kissed for a moment and then Jade finally found the courage to push Tori off.

"I- I'm sorry!" Tori quickly apologized.

Jade patted her shoulder and smiled. "It's fine. Let's just go to lunch." She got a hold of Tori's hand and dragged her out.

The table was buzzing, with news of a friday night jam session i the Asphalt Cafe. "Are you gonna perform like you did last year?" Cat asked Andre.

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna kick it this time." He responded, shrugging.

"You should perform again, Tori." Cat says, turning to her.

"What?! No, no, no. I don't think-"

"You should do it, Vega. You never know. We could do a duet again." Jade interjected. It was the first times since they got to lunch that both girls had said anything. Adrenaline rushed through Tori's veins as she thought of the time she and Jade sung Take A Hint at Nozu. She never felt so badass in her life.

"Okay, let's do it." she smiled.

After school they spent the whole night at Tori's house. "What should we sing?" Jade asked, as she laid across Tori's bed.

Tori shrugged. "How about a love song?"

Jade stiffened. "Why a love song?"

Tori sat down next to her and shrugged. "Because no one will ever expect it." Tori said grinning. Jade had no choice but to agree. People wouldn't expect it, thats for sure, but she could also get a rise out of Beck.

On Friday, they were ready to perform. "What are you guys singing?" Robbie asked.

"It's a surprise." Tori responded, grinning at Jade. They had spend the night doing more than writing a song.

"Well I can't wait to hear it." Beck smirked, putting an arm around Jade. Tori watched as Jade stiffened under his touch. She giggled smugly. Jade was more accustomed to her touch than his now. That was a big achievement in her book.

Jade and Tori sat together on a blanket near the stage talking and laughing as performer after performer came on stage. Robbie and Rex sung Forever Baby for the bazillionth time, and Cat sung Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men. Which was surprisingly good for being different than the pop ballads she usually did.

When it was their turn, Andre s_miled as he began to play on his keyboard. As he did, Tori began to sing._

_All along it was a fever,_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer,_

_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

She glanced at Jade, who was completely enveloped in the song. Jade opened her eyes as soon as Tori was finished and smiled at her before she began to sing her part.

_It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay_

They both looked out to the crowd to see everyone cheering for them. Smiling at each other again, they sung together.

_Oohh the reason I hold on_

_Oohh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

Makes me feel like I can't live without you

After singing the chorus for the second time, the song ended and they both bowed, the whole crowd cheering for them. They stepped down from the stage to greet their friends.

"What made you pick that song?" Beck asked, as everyone continued to talk about the night and what was to come of it.

"Oh, you know," Tori waved off. "It just came from the heart."

"Who were you telling to stay?" Cat said, glancing at Jade. Jade just sipped at her coffee, hoping Cat would move her attention to someone else. Fortunately, she did. She turned to Tori, obviously asking to answer her question.

"It's someone special." She answered with a small smile. After everyone left and Tori was dropped home thanks to Andre, She went to dig into her pocket to get her keys when she saw she had a text from Jade. She smiled as she read it, before finally finding her key and going into the house.

_I'll always stay._

* * *

**A/N: Yeah i dunno where this came from so if its bad sorry. Notice me will be updated in a few days i promise. Tell me what you think. Peace! :D**


	5. The Unwanted Valentine

**Hi hi hi! I decided to write a Valentine's Day story! I mean come on this is the perfect excuse for a prompt story! hope you guys like it! :D**

* * *

Jade folded her arms as Tori mirrored her expression.

"Vega."

"West."

"Don't you start," Jade warned.

"But everyone else has a Valentine expect you! I mean i'm sure Beck would have been yours if you guys didn't-"

Tori stopped herself when she saw Jade's flaring nostrils. "Okay," she backtracked, "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

Jade glare at Tori vehemently before slamming her locker shut and storming off to Sikowitz's class.

"This conversation isn't over!" The tanner girl yelled.

"It's over!" Jade screeched, pushing past Robbie and Cat.

"What's her problem?" Rex grunted as they approached Tori.

"Oh, I dunno. She really seems to hate Valentine's day." Tori shrugs.

"Jade? Hating Valentine's Day? What a surprise." The puppet responded sarcastically.

Just then, a pair of hands grabbed the mini human and flung him violently down the hall. "Agh! Help me, Rob!" He yelled.

The three friends turned around to see Jade with a scowl so fierce it looked permanently etched into her features. To put it simply, she was pissed.

"Sikowitz sent me out here to get you buttcheeks. AND YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET THERE BEFORE I TEAR OFF YOUR HEADS!" She shrieked the last part, the most indefinite sign of her rage.

They all hightailed it in front of her, Rex long forgotten.

When they reached the classroom, Tori, Robbie and Cat all looked very wary and disheveled.

"What happened to you guys?" Andre asks watching as all three slumped down in their seats.

"I don't know, why don't ask Jade!" Tori snapped.

The girl in question strutted through the door smiling satisfactorily. "Still want to be my Valentine, Vega?"

"Yes!" Tori responded tiredly as Jade frowned. Why did Tori want to be her Valentine anyway? She was sure there were boys just begging to be her special someone. So why exactly was she trying so hard to be hers?

"Well," Sikowitz, says, interrupting the staring match going on between the two girls. "Today is Valentine's Day, is it not?"

Everyone nodded. "And Jade, you don't have one, correct?"

"Yes bu-"

"Ah, ah, answer the question." He interjected, wagging a finger.

She grunted. "Yeah."

"Tori, you would like to help Jade, right?"

Tori nodded vigorously.

"It's settled then. Tori is your Valentine."

Jade yelled, "What?!"

"You heard me. In fact the both of you need to get into the spirit of the holiday. I'm paring you all with each other to bond. Even if it's not romantically, good Gandhi you children are going to stop fighting. Oh, and forget about not participating. No participation equals a loss of 30 points off your quarter grade."

Jade glared at Tori for the second time that day and marched out the door fuming as the bell rung. "Jade!" She whined. "Aw come on Jade it won't be so bad!" she added, running after her.

She finally caught up to her in the girls' bathroom. "Jade, come on, it's not like you have any other choice!"

Jade stops abruptly, and Tori has to stop herself from bumping into her. "You really actually think that I wanna spend the most annoying, corny ass, bullshit day of the year with you?"

"Actually? Yes."

Jade face palmed. "You're an idiot, Vega."

"But today I'm your idiot." Tori laughed.

Jade sighed and grabbed Tori's hand. "Well, if you're going to be my stupid Valentine, you're gonna have to act like it."

"What does that even mean?" Tori asked, as she was dragged by Jade out the bathroom. They made it to their lunch table, everyone sitting where they usually sit. Except, something was different about the group. They weren't arguing, or even shouting at Rex. They were laughing and talking just like they should be. Jade's grip on Tori's hand tightened and she squeaked.

"Sorry." Jade mumbled as she sat down. Tori made a motion to sit next to Andre and Beck but Jade pulled her back and shook her head "You're my valentine, remember?"

"Right." Tori smiled and nodded. She was glad Jade was warming up to the idea of her being her valentine. Maybe Jade was able to accept love from other people besides Beck. She sat down next to her, and as soon as she did, Jade did something Tori thought she'd never do. She put her arm around her and smiled. Tori felt a blush crept onto her features as she felt Jade's bare arm on her skin. She always loved the girl in muscle shirts.

The small gesture doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, and a wide eyed Cat asks, "Jade, why is your arm around Tori?" It was a reasonable question, not even an hour ago Jade was trying to claw at her throat and now she had her arm around her like they had been friends forever.

"Because, Cat, Tori is my valentine." She says the last word seductively, making Tori jump a bit.

"Uh, yup, that's me." She stuttered. She guessed this is probably what she deserves for her continuous pursuit of the girl. After all, this _is_ what she wanted, right?

Jade grins and it's so genuine Tori becomes concerned. Just what exactly is she planning?

The arm is removed from her shoulders and Tori releases a sigh of relief. But not before the arm finds a new place- around her waist. The breath she let out is sucked right back in, and now her side feels warm. Jade smiles at her, Tori forces one right back. She knows exactly what's happening now.

The rest of the table watches them curiously as the scene plays out in front of them. "Uh," Andre spoke up. "Is there something we should know about?"

"Nope. Nothing." Jade responded before kissing Tori's neck.

"Eep!" Tori let out, turning a bright crimson red.

Jade smirked. It was working. She took Tori's face in her hands before blowing a soft breath onto her lips. Goosebumps rose on Tori's skin and she started gnawing at her lip.

Tori could feel her ears burning. She should really stop her before she does something else. But to tell the truth she really didn't want her to stop. And then Jade kissed her. Hard Tori expected this, but she never expected it to feel so good. Jade breaks the kiss, and Tori just stares at her. She had two choices. Either tell Jade to stop, or take this a little further. Guess which one she chose?

Jade made sure to lock the girls' bathroom before pinning Tori to a stall attacking her lips all the while. When their lips disconnected for a brief moment, Jade breathed, "I think I'm starting to like Valentine's Day." Before diving right back into enjoying her so called Valentine.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! HAHA! OMG I had sooo much chocolate! I had a sugar high and then almost crashed and I thought I wasn't gonna finish this is in time, and then I was like, "C'mon, you can do it!" so I did it! Lol! I'm currently working on Notice me so don't worry! I gotta go eat some real food. Peace! :D**


End file.
